digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Snimon
Snimon is an Insectoid Digimon. Snimon is an experimental Digimon that was created at a research facility as a Virus Hunter. It was created from the data of praying mantises, and it tracks its target down as if it were a precise machine. Due to its unfeeling personality, it is feared by both Vaccine and Data-attribute Digimon. The sickles on both of its arms are honed to their sharpest, becoming possible for it to cleanly slice through anything. Although Snimon is a Digimon that doesn't have any eyes, the red antennae growing from its head have become sensors, and are able to accurately pinpoint the target's location. Attacks *'Twin Sickles' (Shadow Sickle): Launches two pink crescent beams from its sickles. *'Ultimate Twin Sickles': A more powerful version of Twin Sickles with four pink crescent beams. * : Rams his opponents with his whole body. *'Green Sickle Cut': Cuts the enemy horizontally. *'Shadow Slash': Slashes with lightning speed. Design Its design contains elements from the . Etymologies ;Snimon (スナイモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Adventure A Snimon is one of 's minions. commands it to fight alongside Tuskmon to take out and , who are helping Matt and Sora guard Kari. Snimon and Tuskmon are more than a match for the DigiDestined, so Kari gives herself up to stop the fight. Snimon and Tuskmon are later set to guarding the Odaiba TV station, where Myotismon was keeping Kari. In an attack on the station, and manage to take out Snimon, while Garudamon gets rid of Tuskmon. When the prophecy begins to come true, Myotismon's Alpha Bats absorb Snimon and Tuskmon's comatose bodies so that he can be reborn as . Digimon Adventure 02 A Snimon under the control of a Dark Ring attacks , , and . It reappears the following day alongside a Mojyamon and a Drimogemon to battle the new DigiDestined, but its Dark Ring is destroyed by . Some time later, Ken and battle and destroy a Snimon made by from a Control Spire. Several Snimon inhabit the Giga House. Arukenimon used her flute to control the Snimon and force them to attack the Kari, T.K., and Yolei. , , and held them off while their partners prepared an audio program to de-hypnotize all of the insects in the house. Digimon Tamers Snimon appears as a card that Rika uses to digi-modify Renamon while fighting Dokugumon. A Snimon was among the many Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Digimon Frontier Some Snimon are at the Fortuneteller Village. When Ophanimon tells the DigiDestined about Cherubimon invading Seraphimon's Castle, a Snimon was seen as part of the Beast Army. Digimon Fusion A Snimon is a resident of the Jungle Zone. Its appearance intimidates the Fusion Fighters, but it does them no harm and continues on without incident. Digimon World 3 Snimon has both green and orange variants. It inhabits Amaterasu's East Sector, North Sector, and West Sector, where it can be found kicking trees. The orange variant drops a Train Chip 3 when defeated. It is also available as a White Champion Card with 12/12. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Snimon is #167, and is a Champion-level, Attacker-class, Insect-Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Lightning element and weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 154 HP, 172 MP, 115 Attack, 79 Defense, 76 Spirit, 86 Speed, and 42 Aptitude. It possesses the Sniper 2 and Critical 2 traits. Snimon digivolves from Wormmon. In order to digivolve to Snimon, your Digimon must be at least level 19, with 90 attack. Snimon can DNA digivolve to Scorpiomon with SandYanmamon, or to Kyukimon with Reppamon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Snimon DigiFuses to Kyukimon with Reppamon and Kyubimon. Digimon Heroes! Snimon is card 5-811 and 6-198. Digimon Soul Chaser Snimon digivolves from Wormmon and can digivolve to Scorpiomon. Notes and References